


P I J A M A D A [Países Asiátcos]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Asia, Historia Corta, Humor, Other, países asiáticos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: China ha decidido armar una gran pijamada con el fin de mejorar las relaciones entre los países asiáticos y volverse más unidos.¿Cómo crees que pueda acabar esta extraña noche dónde varios países diferentes entre si convivirán?
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.
> 
> Esta cosa va a broma, así que tampoco te lo tomes tan en serio

El chino estaba ayudando al norcoreano con sus tareas, en este caso, doblar ropa; demasiada ropa cara que probablemente jamás sería usada era lo que tenían que doblar o colgar según fuera el caso. El ambiente entre ambos se encontraba en silencio absoluto, un silencio que para cualquiera sería incomodo pero el norcoreano estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Sabes, Corea del Norte— comenzó a hablar repentinamente el mayor— He estado teniendo un mente un pequeño y fácil proyecto.

—¿En serio es pequeño y fácil?

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es ese proyecto?

—Una pijamada.

—¿Una pijamada?— el menor estaba entre reírse o hacer una cara de confusión total, pero mejor trató de mantener una expresión lo más neutral posible— ¿A qué viene ese proyecto tan... curioso?

—Investigue un poco y me di cuenta de que ese tipo de reuniones suelen generar un ambiente agradable entre sus invitados; así que usaré eso para comenzar un proyecto aún más grande.

—No veo el sentido de que quiera hacer una pijamada si la justificación para hacerla es el inicio de un proyecto más grande. ¿Qué proyecto necesitaría de una pijamada para iniciarse?

—Un proyecto de unión.

—¿Un proyecto de unión?

—Un proyecto de unión de toda Asia.

Esas simples palabras dichas por el chino lograron algo que parecía ser imposible: hacer reír a carcajadas a Corea del Norte. El norcoreano no pudo aguantarlo, solo comenzó a reír; lo hacía fuerte, incluso lágrimas provocadas por la risa le salían, sus mejillas también se tornaron rojas al reír tanto.

China se mantuvo serio, siguiendo con la labor de la ropa mientras esperaba a que el menor dejase de reírse. Entendía que la risa era una reacción natural, por una unión asiática era algo inimaginable, y querer hacer por medio de una pijamada sonaba simplemente ridículo.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el norcoreano dejo de reír. Sus mejillas quedaron rojas y le dolía un poco el abdomen debido al esfuerzo, pero sin duda disfrutó haber reído tanto.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí... sí... ya termine— jadeaba un poco y una sonrisa boba aún yacía en su rostro.

—Bien, porque cuando terminemos con esta ropa me ayudarás a meter las invitaciones dentro de sobres.

Corea del Norte volvió a estallar en risa (pero era menos escandaloso que la primera vez); 《¿En serio hará su pijamada?》pensaba mientras trataba de calmar nuevamente su risa.

—Sé lo que piensas, sé que te parece ridículo, pero, la unión se logra desde las pequeñas convivencias en un ambiente seguro, cómodo y agradable— lo decía con tanta seriedad que causaba más risa.

—¿Y a quienes piensa invitar?— aún pequeñas risas escapaban de los labios del norcoreano.

—A todos los asiáticos.

—¿Y cómo le hará para los del Cáucaso? ¿Ya escogió a quien considerar asiático?

—Ya.

—Señor China, ¿me jura que esto no es una broma?

—Juro que lo que digo no es una broma; lo digo muy en serio.

—Bueno, está bien— decía en tono juguetón— Y como invitará a toda Asia me imagino que también invitará a Taiwán.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, después el chino contesto:

—Ha sido muy difícil para mí, pero sí, también Taiwán será bienvenido.

Ahora la risa de Corea del Norte pasó a ser una expresión de asombro.

—¿En serio esto va de verdad?

—Sí.


	2. Invitaciones

I

El escritorio estaba lleno de sobres, China se encargaba de meter la hoja de invitación en cada sobre, mientras que el norcoreano los tomaba para personalizarlos poniendo en el sobre la dirección de destinatario y una pequeña calcomanía en la esquina inferior izquierda, la bandera correspondiendo a la nación a la cual iba dirigida la invitación. La sonrisa de Corea de Norte que hace una hora tenía ahora estaba ausente en su totalidad; lo que el mayor de había dicho no era una broma, en verdad pensaba en hacer una pijamada con la finalidad de crear una unión.  
"Parece chiste, pero es anécdota", pensó el más joven, haciendo uso de aquella curiosa frase que alguna vez escuchó ser pronunciada por cierto país latino.

—Vas muy lento— mencionó el chino al terminar de meter la última carta en el último sobre.

—Bueno, es difícil escribir en otros alfabetos que no son míos— respondió, señalando con su dedo índice un sobre que tenía la dirección escrita en alfabeto latino.

—Esa no es excusa— tomó algunos de los sobres que seguían sin dirección— Veo que tendré que terminarlo yo— de uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacó un bolígrafo.

El norcoreano quería responderle, decirle algo como "lo hubiera hecho usted mismo en primer lugar", pero, solo se resignó a verlo de mala manera y seguir escribiendo direcciones.  
Por su lado, China solo miraba la bandera que hubiera en el sobre y rápidamente escribía la dirección, sin mostrar signos de dificultad a pesar de estar escribiendo en diversos alfabetos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos todos los sobres estaban hechos, ya solo era cuestión de enviarlos por correo, pero eso lo haría el mayor desde su territorio, pues mandar cartas desde Corea del Norte no es la mejor opción.  
Ambos asiáticos se despidieron, China le entregó su invitación al norcoreano antes de irse; 《esperó que puedas obtener el permiso de ir》mencionó el mayor al momento de darle la invitación.

II

Corea del Sur recogió su correo aquella mañana de jueves. Aún se notaba somnoliento, con una mirada cansada y el cabello despeinado, menos mal que para su suerte nadie lo veía en ese momento. Al entrar nuevamente a su casa se dirigió a la cocina; en la barra que estaba en el lugar dejó el montón de cartas que había recogido. Se acercó a la estufa para encender la tetera, se prepararía un café.

Mientras esperaba, se sentó en un banquillo y comenzó a revisar el correo.  
《Basura, basura, basura》decía mientras pasaba carta por carta, hasta llegar a la más llamativa, una de sobre blanco, con su bandera pegada a manera de calcomanía.

Abrió el sobre, leyó la carta.

—¿Esto es acaso una broma?— fueron sus palabras al terminar de leer el contenido— ¿Esto va en serio?

Antes de pronunciar más cosas referentes a su incredulidad, su teléfono vibró, un mensaje por parte de Japón le había llegado.

_"De pura casualidad, ¿te ha llegado una invitación de China? Sobre una pijamada"_

Es lo que decía el mensaje.

El surcoreano quedó aún más perplejo, al parecer no era el único a quien aquella extraña invitación le había llegado.

_"Sí, me llegó algo así"_

Pasaron dos minutos y recibió respuesta.

_"Te meteré a un grupo, ahí estamos todos los que recibimos la misma invitación"_

Tras ese mensaje, le llegó la notificación de que fue agregado a un grupo. Al entrar, se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de miembros en ese grupo, 《42 miembros, ¿en verdad tantos han recibido la invitación?》

—Si todo esto se trata de una broma, es una muy elaborada.


	3. ¿Deberíamos ir?

I

Corea del Sur yacía acostado boca abajo, con celular en manos y muy atento a todos los mensajes que estaban llegando en el grupo que decidieron llamar "Extraña Pijamada".  
Toda Asia (a excepción de China y Corea del Norte) eran miembros del grupo, lo cual era tan extraño como la misma situación que los reunía.

**_Japón:_ ** _Entonces, ¿alguno piensa ir?_

**_Taiwan:_ ** _¿Y si es una trampa? Tal vez nos quiera allá para hacernos algo raro o amenazarnos._

**_Sri. Lanka:_ ** _Igual y solo es algo con buenas intenciones._

**_Arabia Saudí:_ ** _¿Qué cosa con buenas intenciones solicita la presencia de todos nosotros?_

**_Mongolia:_ ** _Digamos que no son intensiones ni buenas ni malas. Solamente trama algo de lo cual solo podremos saber si vamos a su pijamada._

**_C. Sur:_ ** _¿En serio alguien se va a atrever a ir?_

**_Tailandia_ ** _: Me imagino que tu hermano si irá. Ya sabes, es como la mascota de China._

**_C. Sur:_ ** _Mucho cuidado con las palabras que uses para referirte a mi hermano._

**_Japón:_ ** _Chicos, chicos. No empiecen a discutir otra cosa que no tenga que ver con lo de la pijamada._

**_India_ ** _: ¿Saben qué? Yo si me voy a atrever a ir a esa pijamada. Quizá el viejo solo quiere compañía y vio las pijamadas como algo de jóvenes que podría atraer nuestra atención._

**_Pakistán:_ ** _Bueno, el idiota indio ya se ofreció a morir por todos nosotros. Pido la región de Cachemira como herencia después de tu funeral._

**_India:_ ** _Ni estando muerto te daré lo que me pertenece :)_

**_Japón:_ ** _Les dije que no hay que meter temas que no tienen que ver con esto._

**_Indonesia:_ ** _Bueno, bueno, ya. Tenemos a nuestro primer voluntario, India. ¿Alguien más que quiera añadirse a la lista?_

**_C. Sur:_ ** _Creo que nadie más. India morirá solo._

**_Japón:_ ** _Bueno, pues así quedamos, India hará la honorable tarea de asistir. Si muere, ya nos repartiremos su territorio, si sobrevive, nos contará todo lo que sucedió. ¿De acuerdo?_

**_India:_ ** _De acuerdo._

El surcoreano apagó su celular, ya todo había quedado, sería el indio quien se arriesgaría por todos los demás. Era un "sacrificio" que lo hacían ver aún más dramático de lo que debería ser, es más, ¿ir a una pijamada debería ser considerado como un sacrificio? Tal vez en el contexto de ellos, sí, pues el organizador se trataba de China, todo podía suceder en ese contexto.

II

Apenas los primeros rayos de sol se hacían notar, pero el surcoreano estaba más que despierto, de hecho, la noche anterior no había podido dormir ni un poco, la intriga que lo carcomió fue "¿cómo le irá en la pijamada a India?". Hoy era ese día tan curioso, el día en que todos verían si solo se trataba de una inocente pijamada o de algún plan malévolo del que seguramente el indio no saldría vivo.

Tomó su celular y entró al grupo, ya desde temprano los demás habían estados mandando mensajes, recordándole constantemente a India que hoy era el día, que debía salir con vida y que debía de traer la mayor cantidad de información posible. Aunque los mensajes eran escritos de no muy elaborada maneta, todos daban esa sensación de intriga; como si todos tampoco hubieran logrado conciliar el sueño.

—¿Será cierto la teoría esa que tienen los demás de que mi hermano también asistirá?— se pregunta a sí mismo mientras deja su celular sobre la cama— Probablemente sí, digo, él tiene la obligación de hacer lo que le pide China, y yo supongo que China también lo invitó a él.

Una idea pasó por su mente. ¿Por qué no ir?

Claro, eso iba fuera de los planes establecidos, pues India era el único del que se sabía que asistiría, empero, nadie dijo que no podía haber una confirmación de último momento. Además. esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para convivir con su hermano; ya fuera en una auténtica pijamada o en un experimento extraño, lo que le importaba al surcoreano es tener la oportunidad de compartir momentos con su hermano.

No se molestó en ponerlo en el grupo, llegaría sin avisarles a los otros y sorprendería a India.

—Bueno, ahora deberé escoger mi mejor pijama, y un regalo para mi hermano— mencionó en voz alta, levantándose de la cama.


	4. La tan esperada noche

Con una lista en mano, China se aseguraba de que tuviese todo en orden; su pijamada debía de ser la mejor de todas, con un ambiente agradable y tener cosas que lograsen entretener a los jóvenes (cómo así les decía él a ellos)

—Veamos, tengo suficientes almohadas, sacos para dormir, una selección de películas que no son yankees, botanas bajas en calorías, bebidas sin azúcar— iba tachando las cosas de la lista que ya estaban en su sitio— juegos de mesa y... eso es todo.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que esto está pasando— mencionó el norcoreano, quien estaba sentado en el único sillón disponible (uno individual).

—Ahora solo me falta ponerme un pijama. Iré a cambiar mi vestimenta— volteó su mirada hacia Corea del Norte— Si alguien se presenta, tú lo recibes, ¿de acuerdo?

El menor asintió.

El chino se retiró. En ese justo momento el timbre sonó; el primer invitado había llegado.  
Estando perplejo por la situación, (pues nunca creyó que alguien se presentaría), el norcoreano fue a abrir la puerta. No podía creerlo. Era imposible. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Si esto era un sueño, sería mejor que alguien lo pellizcará, ¡no podría ser posible que él haya asistido a la pijamada!

—¿S-Sur?

—Hey Norte, ¿puedo pasar?— el surcoreano venía con la pijama ya puesta, también traía una pequeña caja envuelta en papel decorativo.

—Y-yo... eh... claro— se hizo a un lado para que su hermano entrara.

Corea del Sur se quitó sus zapatos al notar que el suelo estaba completamente cubierto con una alfombra. Los dejó cerca de la entrada. El surcoreano de ojos bicolor se adentró más al lugar, prestando atención a cada detalle de la habitación. 《No hay nada fuera de lo común, en verdad parece una pijamada》

—¿Estás loco Sur? ¿Por qué pensaste que sería buena idea venir? ¡Yo creí que nadie vendría!— protestó en norcoreano mientras se ponía en frente de su hermano.

—Bueno, es una historia algo curiosa. El plan original era que India sería el único que vendría para que así supiéramos a que se debía la extraña invitación a una pijamada— comenzó a explicar de manera tranquila— Pero, después pensé en que seguramente tú estarías obligado a asistir. Era una oportunidad para estar junto a mi hermanito.

—Espera, ¿tú has venido por qué querías estar conmigo?

—Sí— le entregó la caja que traía— Y de paso te traje un regalo que yo sé que te servirá para hoy.

Corea del Norte aceptó el regalo. 《Gracias》, dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir la pequeña caja. Sonrió al ver cuál era el regalo que su querido hermano le trajo. Era un pijama de color rojo pastel; el material del que estaba hecha se veía y era muy suave.

—Veo que si te hace falta un pijama nuevo— mencionó el surcoreano.

La verdad era que tenía razón; la pijama que en ese momento usaba el norcoreano se notaba desgastada, de una tela corriente y con un color tan opaco que solo hacía que se viera aún en peor condición.

—No te hubieras molestado en darme esto. Seguramente significo un gasto para ti— dijo Corea del Norte.

—Hermano, si se trata de regalos para ti, no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar.

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron entre sí.

—Vamos, ¡estrénala hoy! Anda, ve a cambiarte.

—Pero, yo tengo que recibir a los invitados.

—Ponerte una pijama no te lleva mucho tiempo, además, yo puedo recibirlos, te he dicho que en el plan está estipulado que solo vendrá India, así que tú no te preocupes, ¿sí?

—Está bien, confío en ti, Sur.

—Cuenta conmigo, Norte.

El norcoreano se fue de la habitación para poder ponerse su pijama nuevo. Mientras, el surcoreano comenzó a observar el lugar, tomando fotos con su celular y tratando de buscar algún detalle que revelara las verdaderas intenciones de esta "pijamada". Estaba desconfiado, no podía ser verdad que esto fuese una pijamada común y corriente.

Dio un pequeño brincó. El timbre había sonado, eso lo asustó.

《Bueno, ya llegó India. Estaré bien》 dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al momento de abrirla notó que el recién, o mejor dicho, los recién llegados no se trataban de India.

—¿Corea del Sur?

—¿Arabia Saudí? ¿Emiratos?

—Se suponía que solo India iba a venir— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer el surcoreano no era el único que había tomado la decisión de ir sin avisar a los demás en el grupo.


	5. Vienen y vienen

China observó que ya tenía tres invitados, y eso lo alegraba, al menos por el momento había tres con quienes podría convivir y tratar de buena manera para que se sintieran más en confianza. (También notó que el norcoreano tenía un pijama nuevo, supuso que el surcoreano se la debió haber traído. Un regalo de hermanos. Le pareció un gesto tierno)

—Así que... eh... señor China, sin duda es una gran sorpresa que haya hecho una pijamada. ¿A qué se debe eso?— preguntó el saudí.

—Bueno, el motivo por el cual los quise invitar fue— fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

—Yo abro— el norcoreano se levantó. Fue seguido por su hermano (el surcoreano no se quería separar ni un segundo)

Cuando Corea del Norte abrió la puerta, ambos hermanos vieron al invitado. Como si fueran niños pequeños, le mostraron sus lenguas al recién llegado y después cerraron la puerta.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó China al escuchar la puerta cerrarse pero no ver a nadie nuevo.

—No era nadie. No había nadie— respondieron los gemelos, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Se volvió a escuchar el timbre.

—Mejor abro yo— el mayor se puso de pie, les indicó a los gemelos que se volvieran a sentar. Cuando el chino abrió la puerta, entendió la reacción de los dos hermanos.

—¿Me va a permitir entrar?— era Japón. El nipón también había decidido ir (quería investigar por su propia cuenta todo este asunto; además, obviamente no quería dejar atrás la oportunidad de entrar a territorio chino)

—Por supuesto— China se hizo a un lado, conteniendo las ganas de fruncir el ceño. Al fin y al cabo él había invitado también al japonés.

Los hermanos Corea comenzaron a susurrar insultos en su idioma que iban dirigidos hacia el recién. No les agradaba tener que convivir con él o tan siquiera tener que estar compartiendo una habitación con su presencia.

—Pobrecitos, tener que soportar a su enemigo durante esta noche— burlón, eso fue lo que dijo el saudí hacia sus hermanos.

—No es gracioso— se quejaron al mismo tiempo los coreanos.

—¿Qué no es gracioso?— Japón se sentó.

—Nada— los gemelos se alejaron un poco, para no tener que estar tan "pegados" al nipón.

—La verdad, me sorprende que todos ustedes hayan llegado— nuevamente China se sentaba— No creí que alguno fuese a aceptar la invitación.

Y justo fue en ese momento que el timbre volvió a sonar. Los invitados ya presentes se vieron entre sí preguntándose 《¿será India o alguien más?》. A decir verdad, si alguien más llegaba ya no se sorprenderían; aquello solo demostraría que ninguno pudo contener su curiosidad ante esta curiosa pijamada.

El chino fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su siguiente invitado: Pakistán. Claro que el mayor se puso muy feliz al ver que su querido socio aceptó la invitación (mientras que los otros sólo pensaban en la pelea que seguramente se originaría cuando llegase India).  
Antes de que el anfitrión pudiese tomar asiento, el timbre volvió a sonar; así fue el ciclo alrededor de una hora: llegaba alguien, lo recibía y antes de que el asiático mayor pudiese ir con el resto de los invitados, llamaban a la puerta.

Poco a poco fueron llegando. Desde Bangladés, hasta Sri Lanka; los demás países de Oriente Próximo también se unieron (se sintió un poco tenso el ambiente al momento de la llegada de Irán, menos mal que Emiratos logró tranquilizar a su hermano saudí). También la llegada de Mongolia fue sorpresiva y un tanto incómoda para el anfitrión (pero, a fin de cuentas él lo había invitado, así que no podía quejarse). Los ASEAN llegaron todos juntos, el resto de países turquicos también llegaron juntos; así fue hasta que ya solo faltaban tres invitados para tener a todos los países asiáticos juntos.

En fin, China fue a buscar algunos de los juegos que tenía preparados para que ya comenzara a ejercer vínculos con los otros; mientras, los demás comenzaron a hablar un poco.

—El que se supone que estaba confirmado a venir no ha llegado— mencionó Pakistán a los otros— Vaya, seguramente se acobardo, no me extrañaría de él.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar hablando cosas malas de él?— le preguntó Bangladés, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de verse imponentemente enojado (aunque solo consiguió verse tierno)

—Porqué es un idiota. Eso lo justifica todo.

—El único idiota aquí es Irán— dijo repentinamente Arabia Saudí, llevándose una mirada de odio por parte del iraní.

—No hay que dejarnos llevar por el odio que nos tenemos algunos. Recuerden en qué lugar estamos, debemos estar alerta y permanecer unidos— decía Turquía— Cuando todo esto termine, y si es que salimos vivos, podrán ya después seguir con sus rivalidades, ¿de acuerdo?

《De acuerdo》, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Justo después de eso, China llegó con algunos juegos de mesa, los cuales eran copias de juegos que todos sabían que eran de _Mattel_ y de _Hasbro_ (no iban a quejarse por eso, a fin de cuentas lo que importaba era entretenerse al jugar y no hacer drama por ser copias de empresas occidentales)

Y en el momento en que ellos comenzaban a ver cuál juegos sería el mejor para incluirlos a todos; a unos cinco kilómetros del lugar se encontraban dos países caminando por las oscuras calles, a ellos se les había hecho tarde para llegar (más que nada porqué tuvieron varios obstáculos). Esos dos países eran: India e Israel.

El israelí (cómo siempre solía hacer) no había parado de hablar durante todo el camino, el pobre indio había tenido que sufrir una tortura auditiva tan horrible que hasta deseaba que mejor se hubiera encontrado a Pakistán y no a Israel.

—¿Podrías ya cerrar la boca?— el practicante del hinduismo trataba de no perder el control.

—¿Te molesta que esté hablando tanto?

—Sí.

—Oh— por un momento parecía que el israelí se disculparía, pero— Entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

India frunció el ceño y aceleró su paso, mientras que Israel aumentó el tono de su voz.


End file.
